Forgotten
by Amaya Snow
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is the celestial dragonslayer. She joined Fairy Tail when she was seven and is still in a team with Cana and Erza. Lucy is practically forgotten by everyone but them and Levy when Lisanna comes back. What happens when the 4 girls leave fairy tail? Where will they go? How long will it take for the rest of the guild to realize that they're gone!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here is my first Fairy Tail fanfic!**

**So I know that this isn't a very original idea but I put a twist on it so it's a bit original.**

**Lucy's POV**

I had been wandering in the forest for a month now. My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I am a celestial dragon slayer. I'm half dragon though. My mother Layla Heartfilia or her real name Celeste was a dragon in human form. On July 7, 777 she disappeared. That same day my father kicked me out. Jude Heartfilia is the cruelest person I know. I was getting hungry so I ate some light. It's something only Celestial Dragon slayers can do. I remember my mother would take me to this forest to train. I was the only one who knew she was a dragon, she told me when I was 4. Now I'm 7. Six years of training she taught me how to use special moves that only I could do. I miss her so much.

Suddenly some boy in a dragon scale scarf came up to me and asked," Who are you?"

"I'm Lucy, what's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Natsu. What are you doing out here?" he replied.

"I'm looking for my mom she disappeared a month ago." I told him.

"My dad disappeared a month ago. I was looking for him but I joined a guild who are gonna help me find him." he said.

"I've heard of guilds. Could I join?" I asked.

"Maybe are you a wizard? Cause it's a wizard guild." he said.

"Well I guess. I'm a dragon slayer. Well actually I'm half dragon." I told him.

"WHAT! I'm a dragon slayer too! Come on I'll bring you to the guild." he said.

We walked for about an hour until we came to the most popular guild in all of Fiore. Fairy Tail! I walked in and saw the craziest thing! There was a girl in armor (Erza), a boy in his boxers (Gray), and a girl in gothic looking clothing (Mirajane).

"Wow! This is so cool!" I exclaimed.

Then Natsu threw that kid in the boxers and he hit me in the head. "Uh oh." Natsu said.

"Celestial dragon time freeze!" I yelled at Natsu and Gray (I got this idea from the episode where the Spirit King freezes time to talk to Loki and Lucy). They instantly froze in place. "Anyone have a marker?" I asked.

A girl named Cana handed me one. I drew mustaches on both of their faces. I snapped my fingers and they unfroze. started laughing.

"You look ridiculous Flame Brain!" Boxer Boy said.

"So do you droopy eyes!" Natsu said.

"You both look hilarious!" Cana said bursting out laughing.

The girl in armor, I think her name is Erza turned to me. "How did you do that? You're 7 but you have even more magical energy than me!" exclaimed.

"Oh my mother was a dragon. I'm half dragon. I never got to introduce myself did I? My name is Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfilia. My mother was Celeste the Celestial Dragon she was disguised as a human, and well mated with my dad. My father kicked me out once my mother disappeared a month ago. By the way can I go outside I'm starving." I explained as I ran out the door.

Everyone else ran to see why I went outside.

"Mmmm! Starlight my favorite!" I said and I grabbed some light and started to eat.

"H-how are you doing that! Gothic girl asked.

"Can't you guys eat light? It's really tasty! Starlight tastes like ice cream!" I told them. "Cool I wanna try!" Natsu said.

He tried to grab the light from my hand but his hand went straight through it.

"I guess only Celestial Dragons and dragon slayers can eat it." I told him as he got annoyed. "Oh can I see the master now? I'm full." I asked.

"Sure I'll take you to him." Erza said.

I followed her to an office in the back. When she opened the door a saw a short old man sitting in a huge chair.

"Erza who is this young lady?" he asked.

"This is Lucy she's half dragon and the celestial dragon slayer." Erza told him.

He did a spit take. "W-what! Half dragon! Lucy who is your dragon parent?" he asked.

"My mother Layla Heartfilia, well her real name is Celeste the celestial dragon." I told him.

"Lucy could you tell me what you can do?" he asked.

"Well, I have gate keys like any celestial wizard. I can freeze time, eat light. Oh I have wings too! I-" I told him.

"Wait you have wings!" Master shouted!

"Yes of course. Don't all dragon slayers have them?" I asked as I spread my gold and white wings.

"N-not that I know of!" Erza said.

"Lucy I want you to tell no one you have wings! No one but me, Cana and Erza can know about this." he told me.

"Yes Master Makarov." I replied.

"Oh please call me Gramps. You will need a place to stay correct. Lucy you will live with Erza and Cana. You 3 will me a team from now on okay?" he asked us.

"Of course! I'm so excited my only family was my mother and now I feel like I have 2 sisters and a grandpa! Thank you all so much!" I told them.

"Your welcome. Now let me take you to get your fairy tail stamp." Erza said and led me out.

"Cool! Can I get silver? On my hand?" (I know this isn't the real color of her stamp but I think it would suit her better as a celestial dragon slayer) I asked.

"Of course Lucy. Here you go." she said and stamped my hand.

Cana came up to me and Erza right after. "Lucy so you're living with me and Erza as a team. Sounds fun!" she said.

"So Lucy I heard you're a celestial wizard. Which keys do you have?" asked Erza.

"Oh I have Aquarius, Taurus, Lyra, Horologium, Crux, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Capricorn, Aries, Sagittarius, Gemini, Nikora, and the Spirit King's which he gave to my mother himself. My mother traveled all around the world collecting them and the day before she disappeared she gave them to me." I told them.

"Wow that's a lot of keys!" Cana said.

"Oh we should show you to our house! Did you bring anything with you? Just my keys and my mother's celestial spirit book." I said.

"Okay then let's get going! Natsu Gray keep out of trouble while I'm gone!" Erza said. "Why should we listen to you!" the screamed simultaneously.

"Lucy would you?" Erza asked.

"Celestial Dragon Time Freeze!" I yelled and they froze.

Then Cana, Erza, and I walked to our new apartment. It wasn't even an apartment it was a huge house! It was red brick with a black roof, and lots of windows. On the inside there were 2 floors, 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, and you could magically adjust your room colors and furnitures! My room was right between Cana and Erza's and right next to my bathroom (They each had their own)! I adjusted my wall colors to silver, white, and gold. and put a desk and a really comfy bed. I also put a few paintings on the wall and an enchanted bowl for my gate keys only I can reach into it and get it no one else can even touch the bowl. I walked out to Cana's room and knocked on the door. "Cana can I come in?" I asked. "Sure!" she answered. I walked in. Cana's room was a teal color. she had huge windows, and a bulletin board with pictures of her on jobs.

"Is fairy tail fun? I mean it seems like all that happens there is fighting." I asked.

"Well of course it is! Even though there's so much fighting everyone is always having fun!" "Really? By the way can we go on a job today?" I asked.

"Of course!" Erza said. I didn't even realize she was there! "I even have a request picked out." Erza said as she handed me a paper. The reward was 70,000 jewel and all we had to do was capture thief! "This sounds great!" I said.

I quickly packed and we headed out. The job was in Acalypha Town which was a days walk. Though I flew when my feet got tired.

"I wish I had wings." Cana said.

"Don't complain flying can be tiring." I told her.

"Yeah but it looks fun!" Erza said.

"It kinda is." I said and did a loop in the air.

We finally made it to the town a day later. "So what does this their look like?" Cana asked.

"According to the request he has gray hair which is shoulder length and a tattoo of a skull on his cheek. Apparently he can use fire magic so maybe we should've brought Natsu." Erza told us.

"No way! He would destroy the whole town!" Cana yelled.

"Guys let's just catch this thief. Erza, I think that you should attack him until he's tired then Cana you could hit him with a sleep spell when he's not looking. After that I could do a celestial time freeze and chain him up to take him to the police." I said.

"That sounds like a good plan but we need to find him first." Cana said.

"Well I heard a rumor that he's robbing the Acalypha Bank so let's stake out there." I said.

We walked to this humongous bank made out of marble and gold. It seemed pretty normal except for the fact that it was floating in the air and had a golden staircase leading up to the entrance. We made our way up and there were a **lot** of stairs. Then we headed toward the bank manager's office. He was a tall skinny man with blue green hair and was wearing a fancy suit.

"You're the wizards from Fairy tail. You look so young." he said snootily.

"I assure you Sir we're perfectly capable if not more." Erza said with a steely glare.

"Okay then. You're mission is to stake out here and capture the thief." he told us.

**Time skip 6 Hours Later**

"Erza Cana there's someone in here!" I whispered.

"Requip Flame Empress Armor!" Erza said and requiped into a black and orange metal armor with her hair in long pigtails.

Then she attacked the thief silently. She slashed and kicked and though he threw flames at her they didn't have much effect. After he was almost out if magic Cana threw out her sleep card. The guy fell to the floor unconscious and I did my celestial time freeze on him. Then Erza tied him up with chains and we brought him to the police station where the bank manager and police were waiting.

"I guess you kids really are wizards from Fairy Tail. Here's your reward." the bank manager said as he handed us 70,000 jewel.

"Thank you." we all said simultaneously and then we went home


	2. Really Important Authors Note

**Okay so I'm not really feeling this story anymore. I don't really want to continue it so I have 3 options.**

** the story**

** someone else continue the story as long as the first chapter remains the same**

** the story I will need ideas on what to do next though**

**Please tell me which option you like best. If it's option 2 then please put in the reviews if you want to continue it**


	3. Gomenesai

Hi everyone I just wanted to tell you that I will not be continuing this story. Sorry but I'm not really into Fairy Tail that much anymore. This story will be continued by Li Tao Fa. Personally I can't wait to read. Again sorry that I won't be continuing this story.


End file.
